<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Merlin and Arthur Brought Magic Back To Camelot by Eruanna_the_Fool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915809">How Merlin and Arthur Brought Magic Back To Camelot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna_the_Fool/pseuds/Eruanna_the_Fool'>Eruanna_the_Fool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Repeals The Ban On Magic, Confused Dragon, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dragoonthur, Good Morgana (Merlin), Jealous Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, no beta we die like agravaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna_the_Fool/pseuds/Eruanna_the_Fool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin always knew of his and Arthur's destiny, and their parts to play in it. To bring back magic to the land is Merlin's greatest desire and burden; only, he never expected it to come in the face of Dragoon the Great.</p><p>or</p><p>Arthur finds ardent love in Dragoon, Merlin is jealous, Morgana reevaluates her life choices and influencers, and magic rests once again in Camelot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon/Dragoon the Great, Arthur Pendragon/Dragoon the Great (Merlin), Arthur/Dragoon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Dragoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merlin+brainrot">Merlin brainrot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Merlin was a child, he knew he was different from the other children. Not just because he was born with magic, but because of his strong sense of purpose. He did not know then what his true purpose was, and many times he thought himself an evil pawn-in-waiting. That he was cast out from the children in his little village because someday, he will be joining the bandits from the outlying troops, as a force molded by the bastardization of his childhood and the cruel fingers of hunger.</p><p>            But Merlin never liked the bandits. They were cruel, they smell, and they don’t wash their hair. He did not know if he could live with them. He never grew the limbs and bulk of them, too, which is apparently a requirement. So when his mother told him through tears that he was special, and that he was a good boy and son, he believed her. But he swore to himself that someday, he will fulfill his place in the world. And for many, many moons, his sense of purpose was set aside.</p><p>            It came back barreling towards him the day he arrived in Camelot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            Merlin believed that his plan was going to be excellent, brilliant, a hundred percent successful. And even though he was not one to boast of his brilliance, he radiated with smugness internally. However, he neither liked nor anticipated the excruciating torment of breathing and existing as an eighty-year-old man. He never knew how painful it was to hold one’s many organ systems under bones more fragile than Arthur’s masculinity.</p><p>            But there was no time to complain. At least, aloud. He can complain to himself however the hell he wanted, and no one could ever stop him – and he thought with a smirk that that ability made him extremely powerful.</p><p>            So he strode with purpose to the prince’s chambers, taking down a guard or sixteen, making sure to be careful with his presence until the time of reveal is due.</p><p>            He made sure Arthur will find him exactly where he wanted him. As he brought out the poultice, his gaze travelled to Arthur’s pillow and reeled in disgust. The pillowcase has been turned inside out. <em>It must have been Morgana when she planted the poultice. </em>Only the evillest of people would do such thing.</p><p>            Merlin jumped when a sharp object prodded his back, jostling the arrangement of his bones as a side effect of an unpractised self-imposed spell. <em>Finally, the prat is taking action. </em>But he expected the violence. Just not the question.</p><p>            “Show yourself. Who are you?”</p><p>            Merlin was horrified at the fact that he had not thought of a name before executing his plan. To be fair to himself, if he had not executed the plan immediately, Gwen would be. He blamed Kilgharrah. As is rightful.</p><p>            “I am. . .” Merlin squinted harder than he sometimes resented the Great Dragon’s counsel. <em>Oh, right, </em>Merlin laughed internally, <em>I’m a genius.</em>“Dragoon! The Great!” When he spun around, he expected the stream of levelled accusations from the prince. So he waited as the other held his sword threateningly with his mouth paused pre-speech.</p><p>            Arthur just stared, making Dragoon huff and raise a perfectly sculpted white eyebrow.</p><p>            “Have we met?” asked Arthur softly.</p><p>            “No, I don’t believe so. I never forget a face,” replied Dragoon nervously.</p><p>            Arthur lowered his sword, a conflicting expression on his face. Dragoon had no idea what made his scarlet robes so interesting to the prince. He was getting impatient. After all, Gwen’s life is on the line, and here her savior is, dilly-dallying with a wistful, faraway look. Dragoon snapped, “Hey!”</p><p>            Arthur jolted, looking up to his face. “Your eyes. . .we’ve met somewhere before.” When Dragoon raised his other eyebrow, Arthur looked sheepish.</p><p>            <em>Arthur blushed.</em></p><p>
  <em>            What the hell is going on?</em>
</p><p>Then he sheathed his sword, pulling his tunic down and shifting from foot to foot. “I’m Arthur.”</p><p>            Dragoon groaned, branding the freshly made poultice in front of his right sleeve. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked in irritation.</p><p>            “Oh, yeah. I am so sorry. Would you care to sit?”</p><p>            “What? No.” Arthur seemed very down-spirited that Dragoon felt a little bad. <em>This is not going according to plan at all. </em>But he needed Arthur to accuse him of sorcery now, leaving no time to be a polite guest.</p><p>            “Aren’t you going to ask me about the poultice?” Dragoon waved the unattended thing in front of Arthur’s face. The situation is getting rather incredulous.</p><p>            Arthur blinked rapidly as if waking from a trance. “Is it you who planted it in my bed?”</p><p>            “AH!” Dragoon exclaimed, clutching his chest as practised. Arthur jumped. “You’ve caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess.”</p><p>            If it were possible, Arthur’s cheeks coloured even brighter. “I see. . .”</p><p>            Dragoon was <em>so done </em>and a little more than uncomfortable. “What the hell are you on about, Arthur? You’re supposed to arrest me,” he said in a tired drawl. If he previously thought that possessing an eighty-year-old’s back is terrible, he will praise himself because that is a true and good observation; what he did not realise was the fact that possessing an eighty-year-old’s back along with a migraine is even worse.</p><p>            “Well,” began Arthur, “your poultice must have been faulty, because it did not work on me. My father thinks a girl planted it, and now her life’s in grave danger. You shouldn’t have done that. You could have just asked, you know. . .” His voice softened not for the first time in their meeting.</p><p>            If the old man gaped after the exchange, none could blame him (especially so because the only persons present were Arthur and himself). He readied himself for violence and extreme taunting, but he never expected <em>besottedness. </em>By the goddess, he and Gaius practised dodging earlier.</p><p>            He sighed heavily before turning his attention to the dishonoured pillow. In a flash of gold, it flew across the bedpost directly in front of Arthur. He heard a gasp, then the thud of a fallen body.</p><p>            <em>Only the evillest will wrap a pillow inside out.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking Arthur unconscious was a terrible idea, because now, no one was there to save him from the honourary guards leading him to the king. Merlin let out a plethora of curses as he was dragged off ungracefully to the council room – as one is bound to do when they find out they cannot undo a self-inflicted ageing spell.</p><p>            Merlin has never been so terrified in his life. He did not feel like this when he faced a powerful and vengeful high priestess, or when he was almost crushed by a gryffin. Alas, the truth of his miscalculation sunk in with a horrifying slap.</p><p>            Merlin is gone. Only Dragoon the Great remains.</p><p>            He almost sobbed at the thought. If only he knew, he would have chosen a name that doesn’t resemble Kilgharrah’s. <em>This is all that blasted dragon’s fault, </em>he blamed because why wouldn’t he?</p><p>            “Sorcerer, will you at least attempt to walk? You’re quite heavy,” one of the guards said.</p><p>            Dragoon coughed at his face. “Do not speak to me of <em>heavy, </em>you diluted moth-eater! Have you ever carried an entire populace of ungrateful bipeds on your withering backbones? No,” he prolonged the ‘no’ with at least three varying pitches. “All you privileged cocktards do is complain and brag about violence for fun!</p><p>            “‘Henry, look, I speared an innocent doe. Should I get my servant to drag its corpse all the way to the castle or should I get my servant to carry it all the way to the castle?’” Dragoon made to spit on the ground but changed his mind as he did not want to get the floors dirty.</p><p>            The other guard glanced at the old man nervously. “That sounded oddly specific.”</p><p>            “It is.”</p><p>            “Don’t look him in the eyes, Henry. He might turn you into a frog,” said the first guard.</p><p>            Dragoon huffed. “Disgustingly unoriginal.”</p><p>            At last they reached their destination: the Council Chamber of the castle.</p><p>            Second guard counted to three before busting the doors open, making sure their entrance is proper. That is, the wooden doors must bang loudly against the walls and the king turn abruptly with a rehearsed enquiry.</p><p>            Uther turned abruptly to the newcomers and asked the intruders, “What’s this?”</p><p>            Guard one cleared his throat and answered, “This sorcerer was found roaming the castle, Your Majesty.”</p><p>            Gaius, who was among the councillors raised an eyebrow. “And how do you know this <em>stranger </em>is a sorcerer?”</p><p>            “No one but a sorcerer wears garb such as this! He must be the one who enchanted the crown prince.”</p><p>            The king raised a hypocritical, dominating male tyrant hand. “Is this true?”</p><p>            Setting aside his misery, Dragoon took the opportunity to clean Gwen’s non-crimes. “Yes.” Across the room, Morgana bristled visibly with confusion.</p><p>            “This serving girl – is she your accomplice?” Uther kept a straight face – because he is straight. The straightest. He who walks straight paths alone.</p><p>            Dragoon shook his head. “No. I enchanted her, too.”</p><p>            “I do not know who you are but you have breached the laws of my kingdom by attempting to dirty the unsullied reputation of my family name.” The king turned to the guards. “Release the girl. Tomorrow at dawn, this old man shall take his place on the pyre.”</p><p>            Dragoon noticed how Uther kept on giving his hair envious glances.</p><p>            Just then, Arthur barged in through the doors. Uther grimaced. Noone have ever beaten Arthur when it comes to impactful entrances. Even now Arthur 43 points over Uther.</p><p>            “Wait. Don’t,” pleaded Arthur breathlessly. His frantic eyes searched his fathers’. “Father, you cannot do this.”</p><p>            Everyone was surprised, including Dragoon. Morgana looked as though she will faint out of confusion.</p><p>            Uther hissed. “Arthur, what is this about?”</p><p>            Arthur had squared his shoulders then. Dragoon recognized this position: the manly duel of the sovereign men. Which will settle who is the one man to man them all. Uther took the challenge with an even straighter posture.</p><p>            “I will not allow you to execute Dragoon,” Arthur declared firmly.</p><p>            “And why is that so? He is an evil practitioner of sorcery,” countered Uther, the winning smile wrinkling at the edges of his mouth.</p><p>            “Because I love him.”</p><p>            <em>What?</em></p><p>
  <em>            WHAT?</em>
</p><p>It needed not be said that everyone was stunned. Dragoon almost pitied Morgana, whose face was a battlefield of winning stupefaction and losing rage. HE was pretty certain he could escape right now and no one would notice.</p><p>            “Arthur, stop this <em>at once</em>!” Uther roared through clenched teeth. But he sounded more uncertain than scary.</p><p>            Arthur faced the council. “No, father.”</p><p>            “For many years, the kingdom harried the perils of sorcery. To extinguish this great evil.”</p><p>            “Maybe you were wrong.” Gasps echoed through the silent chamber. Morgana’s gaze flitted between the faces of Arthur’s and Uther’s before widening at Dragoon’s.</p><p>            “Maybe,” Arthur walked around to the centre of attention, “the real treasure was the good we found along the way.” The sunlight coming down from the high windows bathed the prince in a golden light - ethereal in his sincerity, kingly in his position.</p><p>            Uther seethed. “And how is that relevant?”</p><p>            Arthur frowned. “I don’t know. This speech is unexpected so I hadn’t gotten Merlin to write it beforehand. But it sounded wise.” The council muttered their agreement with small nods.</p><p>            “You’re wasting my time. Go spear an innocent doe or whatever it is that you young people do in your free time,” Uther said with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>            “Perhaps magic is not inherently evil!” shouted Arthur. Uther’s eyes widened. “What if we’re the bad guys? What if Camelot is plagued only by vengeful sorcerers because of how the laws wronged them?”</p><p>            Dragoon made to say a testament of agreement but then Morgana cried. Heads turned to her direction to find that she is well, but the king is not. In fact, the king looked the opposite of well.</p><p>            Unoriginal it may be, the sight of a toad in the place of Uther brought a cruel joy in Merlin’s heart and laughter to his lips. He looked around to find that no one amongst them truly minded the prospect at all. When his eyes landed on Morgana, he found that she looked as surprised as everyone else. It must have been an accidental magic from the sorceress. Still covering her mouth with both hands, she paid Dragoon one last frown of confusion before leaving the chambers in haste.</p><p>            “Heh,” Dragoon chuckled.</p><p>            Toad Uther made to hop in Dragoon’s direction, probably planning revenge, but he was scooped up by a pair of gloved hands and placed inside a royal frog cage. It was specifically made for that particular situation, and Geoffrey always brought it whenever he was in the company of the king.</p><p>            “By the laws of Camelot, Arthur, the kingship shall be transferred upon you tomorrow morning,” said Geoffrey, shaking the cage experimentally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm glad you like this so far. I have no idea what I am doing. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>